


Negotiations

by Random_Nexus



Series: Watson's Woes Merry Month Of May Drabbles 2019 [20]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Heterosexuality, Homosexuality, M/M, Multi, Negotiations, Prompt Fic, Watson's Woes, Watson's Woes Merry Month Of Drabbles 2019, implied polyamory, potential infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 02:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19264168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nexus/pseuds/Random_Nexus
Summary: Mrs. Watson and Mr. Holmes have a talk about Mr. Watson.Written for:The Merry Month of May Drabbles– Week Four prompts atWatson's Woes on Dreamwidth, the fifth of which is 'inference.'.





	Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are at the last of the May Drabble prompts. I'm kind of surprised I was able to do them all, though not surprised that I'm only finishing in the middle of June.

Entering the sitting room, Holmes paused. “Mrs. Watson?” His appointment had been with a _new_ client.

Turning, Mary lifted her chin. “I’ve come to speak with you about our husband.”

Holmes’ lips twitched; head tilting even as his gaze sharpened. “I’m not certain I like your inference, Mrs. Watson.”

“It’s closer to the truth than not,” she replied on a short sigh. “I know we both love him.”

Holmes met her gaze unflinchingly, electing to speak just as plainly. “And I know he loves both of us.”

Mary took a deep breath. “So, shall we discuss parameters?”

“Yes, let’s do.”


End file.
